


If Cupid had a heart

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Songfic, d.va76
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Иногда, Ханна, стоит смириться с огнём, что бушует в душе, и отдаться течению.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song





	If Cupid had a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моему музу — Крякену и всем фанатам такого стекла (по нынешним меркам и ввиду нового канона) как D.va-76.
> 
> Работа была навеяна случайным сообщением, содержащим [видео](https://coub.com/view/1q9zi6) и комментарий Нериуса, жаждущего такой фик с участием Ханны Сон.   
> Что ж, как грится, получите-распишитесь.

**« _The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,  
When all the stars collide, in this universe inside_»**

**— Rock Mafia «The Big Bang»**

Тут уютно. На камине в рядок стоят старые фотографии в потёртой рамке. Ханна берёт одну из них и с удивлением приоткрывает рот. Джек, улыбающийся во все тридцать два, молодой командир нового отряда «Overwatch». 

— Эй, Капитан, неужели это Вы?!

Она говорит, скорее, сама с собой, не в силах сдержать восхищённый вздох.

***

Ванна — определённо самое лучшее, что случилось с Ханной за сегодняшний день. Она толкнула плечом дверь в комнату и потянулась к ещё влажным волосам, чтобы накрыть их полотенцем, но тут же застыла на пороге. 

На её кровати бесцеремонно растянулся во весь рост Джек. Но то была копия того молодого красавца с фотографии. Он, скинув ботинки рядом с кроватью, закинул ноги на покрывало, одной рукой он подпирал голову, другой листал тетрадь, которая очень была похожа на...

— С лёгким паром! — сказал он, а Ханна так и стояла с разинутым ртом, не зная, куда деть глаза. — Ты, что, в самом деле влюбилась в шестом классе в своего учителя истории? — с интересом спросил Джек, а после тише добавил: «Да он же на двадцать лет был старше!»

А Ханна, как сама не своя, была в меру молчалива, отчасти из-за шока, но потом она взяла себя в руки, чувствуя, как внутри закипает от возмущения:

— Что ты, чёрт побери, тут делаешь? — отчего-то ей казалось, что это единственно важный сейчас вопрос, а чудесное преображение наставника не так уж и важно.

— Получается, что тебе нравятся опытные мужчины, — заключил он, нахмурившись, будто говоря с самим собой, а не с Ханной. — Знаешь, — добавил он, — а ведь мне...

— Джек! — Ханна не знает даже, когда они успели перейти на «ты». Сложно было проявлять уважение к мужчине, что так дерзко появляется в девичьей комнате и читает её личный дневник у неё в кровати. — Как ты смеешь валяться в _моей_ кровати и читать _мой_ дневник?!

А мужчина, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжал чтение, проигнорировав возмущение Сон. И тут внутри Ханны что-то щёлкнуло, и злость её достигла пика, порываясь наружу в виде резкого наступления в сторону условного врага. Она потянулась за дневником одной рукой (второй придерживала полотенце) с твёрдым намерением вырвать тетрадь из мужских рук, но Моррисону ничего не стоило отмахнуться от девчонки, как от назойливой мухи.

— Ой, подожди, тут страничка обо мне, — Ханна похолодела и утроила усилия по попытке отобрать дневник, но Моррисон со скрипом пружин поднялся с кровати и теперь был вне досягаемости. Жалкие потуги.

— _Джек Моррисон — на свой возраст он вполне ничего, немного ворчлив, как все старики, но, я думаю, это лишь издержки профессии. Пусть седой, вечно хмурится, даже под маской, — от чего шрам, пересекающий его лицо, становится только страшнее, — не даёт себе послаблений в виде отдыха, на него можно положиться, хотя его гиперопека иногда напрягает, и он приходит в ярость, когда я в очередной раз прощаюсь с МЕК-ой или ставлю себя под удар, — ей богу, я же не специально, — но он хороший командир. Наверное, лучший, которого я могла иметь. Очередной его плюс-минус — это излишняя серьёзность, даже в штабе, угрюмость и то, что он не даёт себе поблажек. Он похож на солдата... нет, на робота. Хотя, таким он даже больше привлекает, нежели отталкивает. Неприступный, как крепость, так и выглядит. Как же можно быть таким привлекательным в своём возрасте? Иногда мне интересно, как он выглядел в молодости. Жаль, что я не застала этого времени._

Щёки Ханны залились румянцем. Почему-то она решила, что теперь лучший выход — ретироваться и побыстрее. А Джек продолжал бегать глазами по строчкам, будто выискивая что-то, со своей привычной ей хмуростью, на этом... молодом лице. Когда Ханна уже почти дошла до ванны, Моррисон весело продолжил:

— _И его манера подходить почти вплотную, когда он раздаёт указания или собирается в очередной раз читать мне лекции и нравоучения за самовольство на задании или за то, что я уничтожила меху... Или даже за то, что я в очередной раз полезла в пекло. Я знаю, он пытается давить авторитетом и тем, какая он огромная всё же скала... Но он такой же непоколебимый на ощупь, каким хочет казаться? Иногда я борюсь с желанием это проверить. Хотя, не думаю, что была бы удивлена, если бы он и впрямь был сделан из камня. Кажется, "Ударный командир Джек Моррисон" не может состоять из чего-то иного, вроде плоти и кости. Хочу отметить, что его телосложением порой даже мальчишки не могут похвастаться, или же другие "старички". А когда он произносит это протяжное и грозное «Ханна», даже когда отчитывает или хочет добиться желаемого ответа на заданный вопрос, мне кажется, что я упаду. Это действительно способно вскружить голову и не от страха. Он не понимает, что делает? Интересно, какую репутацию он имел у женщин?_

Ханна готова была провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Прочитать эмоции, ему не свойственные, она никак не могла, пока он чеканным шагом обходил кровать, заставляя девушку делать неуверенные шаги назад. Она вдруг осознала, что отступает и остановилась, решив принять удар с гордо вздёрнутым носом. Да, она это написала и что с того?! Никто не заставлял его читать личный дневник девушки. Он убрал руки за спину, большим пальцем заложив страницу, и встал перед ней в его привычной манере и на небольшом, ужасно небольшом, расстоянии. Ханна чувствовала, как горит от стыда лицо, но вдохнула глубже и подняла взгляд ниже пола на его лицо, на котором не двинулся ни единый мускул, всё больше напоминая в нём ударного командира Джека Моррисона. И тут мужчина наклонился, остановив своё лицо напротив её.

— Неужели тебе это нравится? — совсем тихо, слегка касаясь своим носом её виска и щекоча мятным дыханием щёку. 

Ханна шумно выдохнула, сильнее сжимая пальцами край полотенца и боясь посмотреть в глаза мужчине, не то что пошевелиться. Он вытянул руку с тетрадью за её спину, едва касаясь её оголённого и ещё влажного плеча, чтобы она не имела возможности достать предмет без того, чтобы повернуться к нему спиной. 

Непосредственная близость и внезапное тепло, которое источало мужское тело и крепкая мужская рука в поле её зрения, которая держала смущающий её предмет вне зоны досягаемости, заставляли её задержать дыхание и замереть, чувствуя мелкую дрожь в груди и стаю мурашек, отправляющуюся от шеи до спины и уходящую в онемевшие ноги.

— _Что говорить о форме? Форма красит, несомненно красит. Один минус — футболки. В полном обмундировании он ходит на тренировки, но в спортивном зале он надевает эти футболки. Не могу винить в этом, ведь было бы совсем неудобно заниматься зарядкой и качаться в форме, хотя она и предназначена для высокой мобильности солдата, и потеть в ней без надобности было бы ужасно. Но проблема в том, как эти футболки сидят на нём. Они будто специально предназначены для того, чтобы дать точное понятие о его телосложении. Ради всего святого, ему правда нечего надеть кроме них?!_

— Тебе, что, не нравится, как я одеваюсь? — наигранно надулся Джек, слегка отклоняясь и пытаясь поймать взгляд красной от, видимо, смущения Ханны. — Что же, это поправимо, – сказал Моррисон, сделал один шаг назад, зажал развёрнутую тетрадь между подбородком и выступающими ключицами и схватился руками за края своей синей футболки. Он ловко высвободил одну руку и, взяв дневник для удобства, окончательно снял предмет одежды, откинув его за спину, лишь на миг повернувшись, чтобы прицелиться.

А Ханна не останавливала его. Остановить его — было последним, что бы она хотела сделать сейчас. Девушка лишь ошарашено наблюдала, как ненужная тряпка летит на кровать, а мужчина остается в одних синих брюках. На его груди висел металлический жетон, который был у всех военнослужащих, где был написан его номер. Жетон выделялся на чуть бледной коже. 

Взгляд Ханны потемнел, она не могла остановиться, вперившись взглядом в его тело и бесстыдно изучая оголённую мужскую грудь, накаченный пресс и рельефный живот, неотвратимо опускаясь к блестящей пряжке ремня… 

Через секунду Джек вновь оказался рядом, но на этот раз сократил расстояние между собой и девушкой до минимума — одной рукой он стянул полотенце с её волос, позволяя рассыпаться им по плечам, и тут же зарылся ладонью в локоны, пропуская сквозь пальцы пару прядей, дневник теперь напрочь был забыт и оставлен у синего пятна, которое затуманенный разум идентифицировал, как рубашку командира.

Сердце Ханны пропустило удар. Она была на грани. Не была уверена, сколько ещё продержится. Стыд давно ушёл на второй план. Оставалось только задаваться вопросом, а в самом ли деле ей было стыдно? Все чувства накалились, обострились до предела и были направлены на прижимающегося к ней всем телом мужчину, которого она так желала коснуться, раз это позволяла ситуация. Но... позволяла ли? 

Губы Моррисона едва коснулись уха Ханны, задевая мочку, и девушка невольно закрыла глаза, помимо воли наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью Джека. 

— Ханна, — хрипло прорычал он, растягивая гласные в своей излюбленной манере и продолжая перебирать волнистые пряди. Он звучал почти так же, как когда отчитывал её или же спрашивал, как хорошо она поняла задание, но теперь без угрозы и строгости, а почти дразняще, даже не желая её позвать, сколько лишь просто произнести её имя вслух, чтобы распробовать. Но уже этого хватало, чтобы её сердце затрепетало и задрожало.

С чуть приоткрытых вишнёвых губ сорвался тихий полустон, вызвавший у мужчины победную улыбку. 

— И как давно, ты борешься с этим, Ханна? 

Ханна не успела опомниться, как оказалась на кровати, вжатая в матрас телом мужчины. 

— Так вот он я, и тебе ничего не мешает. Ни устав, ни звание, ни возраст...

Джек навис над девушкой, удерживая свой вес на руках, вытянутых по обе стороны от головы Ханны. 

Моррисон заискивающе улыбнулся, рассматривая горящие, затуманенные дымкой глаза Ханны. Медленно, мучительно долго, он стал наклоняться к личику девчонки, которая тут же облизала пересохшие губы. Когда мужчина практически вплотную склонился к девушке, на его грудь легли две ладошки, прошлись до шее и за затылок притянули мужчину. Джек нежно коснулся губ Ханны, а после отстранился, из-за чего она жалобно заскулила:

— Может, тебе пора уже признаться?

Ханна опешила.

— Что?

Джек моргнул, всё так же нависая над девушкой.

— Не думаешь, что пора претворить свои сны в реальность? — тихо выдохнул он, Ханна смотрела в его глаза не отрываясь, ожидая продолжения, но сказанное заставило её остановиться и, к несчастью, опомниться. — Как проснёшься, вызывай пожарных, Ханна. Я и в своём возрасте всё ещё горяч, — он усмехнулся ей в губы.


End file.
